Woolly Mammoth
The woolly mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) was a species of mammoth that lived during the Pleistocene epoch, and was one of the last in a line of mammoth species, beginning with Mammuthus subplanifrons in the early Pliocene. The woolly mammoth diverged from the steppe mammoth about 400,000 years ago in eastern Asia. Its closest extant relative is the Asian elephant. The appearance and behavior of this species are among the best studied of any prehistoric animal because of the discovery of frozen carcasses in Siberia and Alaska, as well as skeletons, teeth, stomach contents, dung, and depiction from life in prehistoric cave paintings. Mammoth remains had long been known in Asia before they became known to Europeans in the 17th century. The origin of these remains was long a matter of debate, and often explained as being remains of legendary creatures. The mammoth was identified as an extinct species of elephant by Georges Cuvier in 1796. Roles * It played as African Bush Elephant in The Cheetah King (NatureRules1 and Samwei1234 Version), The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * It played as Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. in Prehistopia * It played as Styracosaurus in AMERICAN ANIMAL and CENOZOIC ANIMAL * It played as Brachiosaurus in Pleistocene Park Series * It played Meena and her Mother, Grandfather, and Grandmother in Prehistoric Sing Portrayals *North American Age series and Brother Lion (NatureRules1 Version) - It is played by African Bush Elephant *Brother Leopard and Brother Tiger (NatureRules1 and Samwei1234 Version) - It is played by Indian Elephant Gallery Woolly Mammoth.jpg Woolly mammoth.jpg Woolly mammoth2.jpg Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-4902.jpg|Brother Bear (2003) ZT-WoolyMammoth.jpg Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-9072.jpg|Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) PPG Mammoth.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) NatM Mammoth.jpg|Night at the Museum (2006) leoep14a.jpg MammothWrathOfCortexRender.png Dossier Mammoth.png|''Mammuthus steincaput Problem Solverz Mammoth.png CPatP Mammoths.png MSATP Woolly Mammoth.jpg Dexter's Lab Mammoths.jpg Pleistocene Park Logo.jpg IMG 9335.JPG IMG 8574.PNG SDatCC Mammoths.png PK Mammuthus.jpg The Flintstones Elephant.png Both Relatives Of Today's Elephants.jpg Star_meets_Woolly_Mammoth.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) The Wooly Elephants.png Relatives Of Elephants.jpg Noah's Ark Elephants.png Dodo Wooly Elephants Hermit Crabs Horseshoe Crabs.png|Henry's Amazing Animals (1996-1999) Screenshot (19).png|Lilo and Stitch: The Series (2003-2006) Wooly Elephants and Wooly Rhinoceros.png|Yellow Submarine (1968) Stanley_Mammoths.png|Stanley 2001-2004 KF Woolly Mammoth.jpeg|Kemono Friends (2015) Mammoth Ears and Elephant Ears.jpeg Woolie the Indian Elephant.jpg Noah's Ark Mammoths.jpg Dinosaurs, Whales, and Mammoths.png Ethan's Eyes.jpg Biggest Elephant.png Annoyed Mammoth.jpg|Ice Age (2002) Two Hairy Wooly Mammoths To Keep Polar Bear Company.png Mr. Men Show Wooly Mammoths.png Rabbit Buffalo Or Mammoth.jpg Buffalo Or Mammoth.jpg Babar Woolly Mammoths.png Mammoths Are Extinct Mammals.jpg Trumbipulor 003.png Alistair Alphabelly.jpg|The Alphabet Amusement Park (2012) Elephants Hippos Rhinos Whales Dolphins Porpoises Hyraxes Manatees Dugongs Mammoths Mastodons and Aardvarks.jpg columbian-mammoths-vs-modern-african-elephants-wooly-mammoths.jpg Mammothsized Mammals.jpg Mammoths and Elephants Posters.jpg Ice Age Mammoths and Mastodons.jpg Mammoths To Elephants.jpg Three Woolly Mammoths.jpg Dailymail Mammoths.jpg Woolly-mammoths-image.jpg _Family Of Mammoths_Size_Chart.jpg National Geographic Woolly Mammoths.png Noah's Ark Dinosaurs, Mammoths, Unicorns, Dragons, Elephants, Hippos, and Rhinos.png Woolly Mammoth Profile.jpg Woolly Mammoth Factfile.jpg CGTPL_WoollyMammoth.jpg Extinct Mammoths cartoon_woolly_mammoths_high_sierra_backpack-r4fbe39db14fd43498f6616fc4d0e682d_j7aab_307.jpg Woolly Mammoth Appearances.png Woolly Mammoths and Humans.jpg Woolly Mammoth Art.jpg Bojack Horseman A Swimming Pool for Cavemen.png Tale Of Elephants, Woolly Mammoths,Mastodons, Hippos, Rhinos, Whales, Manatees, and Hyraxes.jpg Woolly Mammoths African Elephants and Paraceratherium.jpg 2E9A60D6-0B0A-48B2-A368-C2FB3C71EDDA.jpeg noahs_ark___the_woolly mammoths and other prehistoric animals_by_fjellfrass-d4b7h17.jpg noahs-ark-the-unicorns-woolly mammoths-and-other-species-refuse-to-board-G380CG.jpg How to Become a Woolly Mammoth.jpg How to Hunt Woolly Mammoths.jpg Iggy Arbuckle Woolly Mammoths E19B.jpg Who or What Really Killed Off the Woolly Mammoths.jpg Why You Should Stop Caring about Woolly Mammoths.png The Woolly Mammoths Were Huge Mammals.jpg Woolly Mammoths Are Impressive.jpg It's a Woolly Mammoth.png Why Did the Woolly Mammoths Go Extinct.jpg What Really Wiped Out the Woolly Mammoths.jpg How the Woolly Mammoths Were Wiped Out.png What are Woolly Mammoths.jpg Storybots Woolly Mammoth.png Ice_Tribes_Title.png Smallfoot-Mammoths.jpg Elephant_Ears.png Tale of the Woolly Mammoths.jpg Woolly Mammoth DNA.jpg Brainpop Woolly Mammoth Elephants Mastodon Elephants Smilodons Glyptodons.png Stone Age Supermarket.png Birds Cattle Elephants Mammoths Beasts Creepy Crawlies Men.png Dinosaurs Mammoths and Other Prehistoric Animals.jpg Smilodon Attacking Woolly Mammoth.jpg Mammals of Long Ago.jpg Also See * Columbian Mammoth * American Mastodon Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Extinct Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Holocene Animals Category:Megafauna Category:North American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Elephants Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:The Land Before Time Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:Monsters We Met Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:The Flintstones Animals Category:Prehistoric Park Animals Category:Ice Age Village Animals Category:The Problem Solverz Animals Category:10,000 BC Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Wallace and Gromit Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Pleistocene Park Animals Category:Chilly Willy Animals Category:Prehistoric Kingdom Animals Category:Early Man Animals Category:Mammoths Category:Mammals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Nature Cat Animals Category:Uncle Grandpa Animals Category:Andy's Adventures Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Futurama Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:Yellow Submarine Animals Category:Carnivores Animals Category:The Nature Of Things Animals Category:Billy Dilley's Super Duper Subterranean Summer Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Dinosaurs VS Beasts Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Alpha (2018) Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Smallfoot Animals Category:Happy Monster Band Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:The Ugly Duckling And Me! Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Big Characters Category:The A to Z Book of Wild Animals Animals